


My heart beats for you and our little one

by lovelyjug



Series: Bughead Oneshots [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyjug/pseuds/lovelyjug
Summary: Two of the best days combined into one.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Bughead Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901134
Kudos: 8





	My heart beats for you and our little one

Betty's PoV

_Positive_

Yes. Omg yes. Me and Jughead had been waiting so long to finally be parents. And now it was going to finally happen. He was at work at the minute so it bought me time to get some stuff together for him.

I had an oversized t-shirt that said 'soon to be mommy' in the back of my closet for months waiting for this moment. And I couldn't wait for his reaction.

I heard his car pull up so I made my way to the door.

*door opens*

"Hey Betts" he smiled as he walked through the door.

"Hiya Juggie!" I said chirpy.

"What's got you so happy then?" He asked as I got nervous.

"I just like the new shirt I bought, do you like it?" I said as I straightened out the shirt so he could read the words.

His mouth stretched into a huge smile as I looked at him.

"I-I'm going to be a dad" he said teary eyed.

I nodded. "I am going to be a mom" I said as he picked me up and swung me around in the air.

He put me back down and let our foreheads touch. I felt him touch my stomach.

"Hiya bug" he said. Then I suddenly felt his hands and forhead leave my body. Confused I opened my eyes to see him down on one knee.

"Elizabeth Cooper. From day one you were it for me. I love you so much and out little baby. I am so excited for us to be parents. So Betty Cooper will you make me even more the happiest man alive and marry me?"

"Yes Jug, a thousand times over"

He slid the diamond ring over my finger. As we kissed with an eletric spark so strong it could power the world.

That was truely the best day ever. I couldn't wait for the day we said our 'I do's' and our little baby's birth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading. This used to be called 'Best Day ever' on my wattpad but I thought I'd spice it up a bit.  
> Wattpad username: xfaithbx
> 
> Kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Stay safe, love you all :)


End file.
